Surviving the Infection
by Surviving Devil
Summary: The world has come to an end, or as it? Groups of survivors are scattered around, are they friendly or not? Me and my friend Cody try and survive new dark world. Can we survive? Or will we die trying? Talk of a new infected going around, what is it, do we know who it is? Is it trying to kill us, or help us?
1. Chapter 1

**S/N: I've had the want to write this for a while now, but finally got around to it. I'm not sure how good it's going to be, though I hope it's good. Now as I've said, in the story it's going to be an OC, that shares some aspects with me, but mainly is different. I hope you guys like it. And please leave reviews, be they good or bad. **

**This story was inspired by DeathBlade131313's story Last Survivor, and Last Survivor: Mutation. They're good stories, and you should read them.**

**Disclaimer: I'm bad at remembering these, so I'll say this just once. I own nothing but the OC's.**

Chapter one The End of it All

_The day after_

The screen showed some news show. They were going on about some kind of infection, I wasn't paying attention to it. I didn't really care for the news that much. I was tying to will myself out of bed. I had a late night the day before, and really didn't want to get up.

I grabbed my phone, which was vibrating beside the table. I didn't even bother checking who it was, I was to tired to.

"Hello?" I questioned, barely awake.

"Drake. Finally you fucking answer!" My best friend, Cody yelled. I opened my eyes up wide, and quickly closed them. I looked at the time, seeing it was only six in the morning.

"Why the hell are you calling me this early for?" I questioned him slowly, as I got out of my bed. I grabbed a pair of pants, a t-shirt, and underwear from the basket by my bed.

"Haven't you been watching the damn news?" He questioned. He sounded out of breath for some reason.

"You know I don't care for news," I said, as I changed. What he doesn't know, doesn't hurt him. I stuck him on speaker anyway.

"There's something big going on. It seems like there are zombie like beings running around," He said.

"The hell are you talking about?" I questioned, as I was dressing. I couldn't see it, but you could almost see the grin on his face.

"A zombie apocalypse, haven't you been listening to me?" He asked.

"It's a bit hard to believe," I said simply back to him.

"You'll believe it when you see it," He said, as he hung up. I stared at the phone for a second, before turning to the tv. They were still talking about the infection. Was that what he was talking about?

_Day 2 after the end_

I was sitting on my bed, staring at the screen. I'd been glued to it since Cody's call the previous day. They were still talking about the infection, how it turned people feral. He wasn't joking when he called them zombies.

I'd also been keeping up with the infection on the net, which let me see far more then the news did. I'd been watching a video, that had a shown someone on the ground, bleeding out. From what it looked like, he died, then not even five minutes later, he got up.

"Dude, you're alright?" someone in the video questioned surprised. The next thing I heard, was a feral growl, as the man attacked, who I could only assume was his friend, killing him. It was like watching a movie, watching the news or the videos on the internet, so unreal.

How was I to know, my world would soon come crashing down?

_Day 3_

Today, I'd decided to go out to the garage at my house. A lot of my dads tools were in there, and I could use them as weapons. There weren't any guns or anything at my house, so it would be the best I could do.

I didn't think I had much to worry about, as I looked out the front door. I lived at least twenty minutes from the closest town, by car. I'd never attempted to walk, but I knew it would be at least a few hours. I just hoped that they hadn't started leaving the town. I slowly walked out of my house, holding a small baseball bat. It was one of those small ones you could by at baseball games. I'd had it since the sixth grade, seven years ago when I want on a field trip to a baseball game.

I looked around, as I slowly walked across the yard. Unlike what I believed was normal, the garage at my house was across the yard, which is why I was nerves as I walked over to it. My feet went into the ground, as I stepped across the sand driveway. I looked to the road, which was about ten yards away, as I slowly made my way to the garage.

I grabbed at the lock, and turned it. The lock on the garage wasn't really as much as a lock, as it was a strange looking door nob. As it opened, I was greeted by all the tools. I smiled, as I took as much as I could.

I got quite a few nails, two hammers, and three screwdrivers. I moved back to my house, to pack some supplies. If you're wondering why I was, I didn't expect to stay much longer. The outbreak hit faster then anyone thought it would. The USA at least, was already going into chaos.

I knew it wouldn't be long before one of those...things made it here. Plus, I knew I'd need supplies. The only thing that I knew I'd be able to keep at my house, were a bunch of Ramon noodles. I'd have to look for a bag later today, or tomorrow.

_Day 4_

I still hadn't heard anything from anyone I knew, so I assumed they were all dead, or at least most of them. I was in the kitchen of my house, which was the last room to the back door of my house. I quickly packed stuff into the bookbag.

I had it backed with noodles, and soda, it was the only things we really had to eat or drink here, so it would have to do for now. Earlier I had stuck two pairs of jeans into it, two pairs of underwear, as well as two shirts. One of them was extremely thin, and had a skull on it, while the other one had a picture of Link from The Legend of Zelda. I had the nails in a different pocket, as well as one of the hammers and two of the screwdrivers.

The other ones were in my pocket. I was almost prepared, but only one thing could make me farther prepared. Having someone who could watch my back, when it was needed. But I knew that wouldn't happen. No one I knew besides Cody actually knew where I lived.

It was something strange to me, I almost never had people over, or drop me off, so none of them really knew where I lived. It was fine with me though, or at least most of the time I would be. Now though? I what I wouldn't give to have someone over, for things to just go back to normal. This green flu had single handedly destroyed my whole life.

I didn't even know how the green flu started, nor did I really care. All I wanted to do, for everything to go back to normal, what I would have given for it to. I made a check of my supplies again, seeing that I had everything I could get from here. I would be leaving the next day.

_Day 5_

I looked around, slowly, as I walked out of my house. I pulled out my phone, and clicked to my contacts. I tried not thinking of my mom, dad, or sister, I knew it would only lead to dark thoughts. I quickly clicked the send button.

It rang a few times before someone answered. "I see you're alive," Cody said to me.

"Good to talk to you too. Any chance you're in my area?" I questioned him. I heard him sigh for some reason.

"I could try, but I can't guarantee anything. I have to look out for myself as well, after all," He said, but I knew he was lying, he would be around if he really could. I sat down on the porch of my house, sitting on the swing that had been put there years before.

I ran my hand over my face, I hadn't had any hard times so far. But it was only the beginning, and I lived into the country, where it would take them time to really get here. Or I hoped about that second one, there was no way of really knowing, until they got here.

I was wrong, it didn't take long. I looked up the road, about a quarter of a mile up it, I could see a group of them slowly walking. I quickly stood up, which they seemed to see as well, as it seemed like they started running to where I was.

"Shit shit shit shit," I said as I quickly moved to the door, going back into the house. I had set up some defenses, not much, but I knew it would at least help hold them off. I walked in, and quickly moved the dresser to the door, blocking it off.

I ran to the other door, making sure the stove was in front of it. I then quickly walked through the dinning room. I walked through the living room, which had nothing set up in it, to the staircase. I had taken some of the spare beds mattresses, and stuck them at the top of the stairs.

I climbed the twelve steps, fast, and stopped at the top, beside one of the mattresses. I quickly pulled out my phone, and recalled Cody.

"What is it this time?" He asked quickly.

"Don't bother coming, my place is over run," I said plainly back to him. I figured, I was going down, why take him with me.

"Wai-" He started to say, before I hung up. I heard smashing at the doors, as a signal that they had arrived. It wasn't long before I heard smashing, as the doors broke apart, and footsteps running across the floor of my house. Most of the rooms on the bottom floor didn't have doors, so there wasn't anything else, until one got to the stairs.

My eyes widened, as I truly got my first sight of an infected. The person, looked to be around my age at one time. His skin was falling off around his face, and boils were sprouting on its face. It's skin was an extremely gray. What got to me the most, were the eyes.

They had no color at all, they were pure white, emotionless voids. The mans clothing, looked relaxed, as if he had the day off from work when this happened. _Stop calling it a he._ I thought to myself, as the thing climbed the stairs.

He was soon followed by others, that were almost on me. I grabbed one of the mattresses, and pushed it as far over the edge as I could, smashing it into them, as it slid down the staircase. My horror was far worse, as they quickly got back up, except for the one who smashed its head on the wall. I quickly grabbed the second one, and pushed it down as well, knockign them off they're feet again. I quickly moved down the hall, to my cousins room, which was on the left. I quickly slammed the door shut, and locked it.

As I turned to the window, I saw myself in a mirror. My brown eye looked back, unobstructed. While my blue eye was blocked off by hair. My dirty blonde hair, was matted to my head, and down the left side of my face.

I paid it no mind, as I moved to the window, and opened it. I quickly kicked the screen out, taking care not to fall out of it. I turned around, facing the room, as banging smashed against the door. I had thought the mattresses would hold them back more, didn't think they'd rip through them so fast. The wall was close enough to the stairs, that they should have blocked the path.

I could hear a car booking it down the road, but I paid it no mind, as I looked over the edge of the roof. I hadn't thought this far head, and had no way off of the roof. I gripped the hammer tightly in my right hand, as the door buckled from them hitting it. It was a rather thick door, and just as I had hoped, it was holding them off.

I heard the door groan, as the hinges broke. That was the thing I didn't account for. The hinges were weak, and had only been repaired earlier that month. I held the hammer, as one rushed at me. I smashed it's head with it, sending it to the ground.

Yet it got back up. I guess I hadn't used enough force. It grabbed at my legs, which I took a step back to avoid. My foot half stepped off of the roof, almost making me fall down, onto the cement path. I heard a sound, but didn't waste anytime trying to figure out what it was, at least, not now.

I turned the hammer around to the other side. I wasn't good with tools, so I don't know what kind of hammer it was, but it had the sharp end. I quickly smashed it into the things eye, killing it. I hadn't paid enough attention, and now three were trying to climb through the window at the same time.

I ran across my roof, away from the window, as the three tried to squeeze themselves through. They soon made it through, and turned to me. One of them, had a feral look in it's eye, not just a blank one. As they rushed at me, something else climbed out of the window.

Suddenly I heard a gunshot ring out, as one of the infected fell. It slid off of the roof, and crashed into the ground below. Soon the gun ran out four more times, and hit the last two in the head, while I guess the other two bullets either missed, or didn't kill them.

"Looks like I made it just in time," Said a cocky voice, across the roof from me. I looked up, seeing blue eyes. His hair was buzzed, and he was wearing a pink t-shirt and jeans.

"Cody?" I questioned, surprised. He smirked at me.

"Think I'd let you die so easily?" He questioned. I shook my head slightly, a slight smile on my lips. Cody had come, and if he hadn't, I'd probably be dead now, I was thankful. He looked over the roof. "By the way, just saying, we might want to leave soon."

"Why?" I questioned him.

"These things are attracted sound, and I drove here," He stated.

"So..." I looked down the road, seeing a small group of infected rushing down the road. I got what he meant now.

We quickly moved to the window, and both climbed through it, and rushed down the stairs. I saw the shredded remains of the mattresses, as we made our ways to the door. We quickly left, without a second thought, and got into his car. He turned it on, and In the End by Black Veil Brides started playing.

He quickly turned it around, and gunned it down the driveway, and to the road. We drove away from the infected, down the road, to the town where we had both grown up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Day 5 continued_

We were driving down the road, on our way into town. Turns out Cody didn't have much when it came to supplies, besides his gun, a few swords (he collected them) and Ramon noodles. So AKA only a little better off then I was.

"So what's our first stop?" I questioned, as I took hold of one of the swords.

"Of course, first thing we need is water, since we both seemed to be lacking it," He said, as he turned the wheel. I looked out the window, seeing plenty of crashed cars. Many of which, had blood around them.

I continued looking out the window. "And we'll probably need more food as well. And more ammo," He continued on. I nodded in agreement. He had thought much farther ahead then I had.

I looked forward, seeing the town slowly rise in the distance. I got ready to get out. We both agreed that it would probably be better to leave the car out of town. If we drove it in we would no doubt attract far more of them to us.

He pulled over into the side of the road. We both quickly got out, and took a sword. He had is gun in his pocket, and I had a screwdriver in one of mine. I offered him one, but he turned me down. We walked forward, scanning as much as we could.

There were a few dead bodies, around some crashed cars, but not nearly as many as I expected. "So where should we stop by first?" I questioned looking around. He had two empty backpack in the car, so, we took them for supplies.

"I'd say Dollar General, there was a lot of stuff in there, if I remember right," He responded. I was glad to have someone to at least somewhat communicate with. We were almost into town when I heard a growling sound from behind.

I turned around, seeing something that looked at least a little human, more then the regular infected at least. It looked like a man, with hoodie on, which was strange since it was the middle of summer, crouched down.

He seemed too be looking around the ground, for something. Cody was watching him as well. Neither of us moving. "Do you think it's human?" I questioned. The thing snapped its head towards us, and I saw cold pale eyes staring back at us.

He rushed at us, snapping its teeth as us. He pounced at me, tackling me to the ground. I smashed my back against the road, and yelled out in surprise. I felt the beast clawing into my arm, as I kicked at it. I heard a gunshot go off, knocking the creature off of me, and onto the ground.

Cody stabbed his sword into the creature. It growled at him, as it tried to get up, even with the sword in its chest. I tried to claw at him. I grabbed my sword, and stabbed it through the head, killing it. I sighed, as I felt blood dripping down my arm.

I pulled my sword out, while looking at my arm.

"Damn, damn damn damn damn damn," I was mumbling under my breath Cody looked at it.

"Hope you don't turn from scratches," He said plainly, as he started walking. I followed him, as I ripped off the remains of my sleeve. I tied it around my arm, the best I could. I knew it wouldn't do that much though. It was still blood stained.

We continued walking down the street, this time much faster. Due, mainly to the gunshot from Cody. We both rushed as far as we could, to the town, but tried to stay ever vigilante. We turned, down a different road, right outside of the town.

Dollar General, stood there, huge. Somehow it seemed to be intact, but the doors were left wide open. Cody an I both looked at each other, then forward again.

"I'll try to get some food," I said to him. He nodded.

"I'll try to find some water then," He said back. We walked in, and immediately noticing that the place looked like it had already been raided. Stuff was thrown around everywhere. I went to the aisle where I knew there would be at least some kind of food.

Though everything was thrown around, I was still able to find some candy, mainly Snickers, Jelly Flops, and Nerds. What? Food is food. I also happened to find lots of beef jerky, much to my pleasure. I also found a small bag of chips, though they were sour cream and onion, which I didn't really care for.

I packed it all into the backpack, not even filling it up a quarter of the way. I sighed, and got up. _Hard to believe that it's only been five days._ I thought, as I walked into a different aisle. I continued looking around. I couldn't see anything else that seemed like it would be reasonable to take.

If I took pizza, it would go bad, as would anything else that would be frozen. And we didn't have anything to cook it with in the first place. I sighed, as I looked around for Cody. I saw him, beside the fridge, just throwing anything you could drink into his backpack.

I decided to hoist mine back onto my back. "Not much in food," I said to Cody, as I came up behind him. He sighed, as he turned around, with a half filled backpack.

"That sucks. There wasn't much with water either, I had to substitute it. Hope you like energy drinks, along with ginger ale," He said, as he threw the bag on his back. He looked around, eagerly looking for something else to pack.

"This'll have to do for now," He said with a sigh, as he walked to the door. I followed behind him, with a sword held close by. Didn't know when it would come in handy. I looked around, as we walked out of the building.

My bag, was noticeably lighter then his, which was why I held the sword up. It wouldn't be right if I wasn't guarding him. I could still feel blood running down my arm, which I had forgotten while I was in there.

I looked around, seeing the outskirts of the town I grew up. There were tons of crashed cars around the place. A few bodies were lain across the ground, in a bloody mess. I sighed, as I stepped across a body, hoping that it wouldn't get up and try to bite me. It didn't, and I walked past it. As we continued walking back to the car, we passed the dead hooded creature.

It didn't rise again, like I thought it would. We continued walking across the road, trying to to make it back to the car. Sadly it didn't seem like fate had it that way for us. As we got back, there was one big difference we noticed.

The car was gone.

"Where the hell is my fucking car!" Cody yelled out.

"Did you leave the keys in there?" I questioned, more calm, mainly because I was shifting my gaze back and forth, trying to find any infected that might want to attack us.

"No! Why the hell would I?" He yelled out again.

"Calm down!" I said in a loud whisper. "We don't want to attract the infected to us." He glared at me, but remained silent. He turned around and started walking fast back to the town. I followed behind him.

"So what's the plan now?" I questioned him. He sighed loudly.

"We need to find a damn place for the night," He said annoyed. He had great reason to be, in any case.

"How about the school?" I asked.

He glared at me. "Why the hell would you wanna go there?"

"Think about it, it had those gate things you could push and lock, along with those doors that would auto lock. The only downside is that the glass window doors, which also makes it easier to get into."

"And you think other people haven't thought of that?" He questioned. "Who's to say they aren't still there, and that they're not aggressive. Or who's to say that zombies broke in, and the place is now swarmed with them?"

"I...I don't know..." I said slowly, in defeat.

"It would be best to find a small secure place that we could defend easily, and wouldn't attract attention to us. I nodded, as we walked across the highway. I looked to the pawn shop, and saw that all the windows had been broken down.

I looked at the Hardes that was now across the street. The glass was broken as well. I looked to the bank, and eyes opened wide. There was a bright red door, and blinders covering the window. The door was slightly ajar, and I could see into the building.

"How about there?" I questioned, looking at the door. He glanced over to it and stopped as well.

"...Was that always there?" He asked me.

"I don't think so," I said back.

We slowly walked to it, and peaked inside. It was rather dark in there. I couldn't really make anything out. I reached around, blindly for a light switch, before kicking something. I looked down, to see a cylinder object.

I picked it up, and fumbled with it, trying to figure out what it was. I quickly found a switch, and clicked it. Suddenly a bright light exploded out of the end of it. I blinked for a few second, before I was able to see.

I looked around, and found a switch for the light. I clicked it on, and light exploded around us. I looked around, now able to see everything fully. There was a few doors. The floor was rather dirty, as were the walls.

"What's up with this place?" I questioned out loud, as I walked up to the closest door.

"I don't know?" Cody responded, as he walked to a different door. I threw mine open, to see...a bathroom. It still had toilets and urinals. But at the back wall, everything was destroyed. It looked like something was going to be put there, but nothing was there.

Holy shit that's a lot of food!" I heard Cody exclaim. I quickly left the room I was at, and walked over to the other open door. I saw Cody on the ground, looking at a huge stack of canned food. My eyes went wide, as I saw it. It was taller then I was, which was roughly five nine.

"Where the hell did all of this come from?" I questioned, shocked.

"I don't know, but so far this place seems like it'll be great to stay at," He stated, as he got up, and turned around. His eyes went wide. "Shit," I heard his whisper as he slowly raised his hands. I turned around, slowly, seeing three people, dressed in what appeared to be body armor. They had gas masks on. That's not why we froze though.

They had three assault rifles, all aimed at the both of us.

**S/N: Cliff hanger! Sorry for the rather short chapter, but I wanted to leave it off with a cliff hanger badly, which is why this chapter is just under 2000 words, which is short by my standards at least. Though I never seem to be able to write as much as some of the people on this site. Most the time the highest I can get it is 4000, which is just above what I try to write.**

**Just so you guys know, Cody, is roughly based on a friend of mine, who many a times, we've joked about the zombie apocalypse, and what we would do if it happened (Remember it was a joke, and we weren't being serious. We're not insane...or at least that insane.). **

**So who are the strangers in the gas masks? Military, since it's early into the infection, or bandits ready to kill us for our stuff? Find out next time in Surviving the Infection! Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I slowly raised my hands, as the guns were trained on both of us. I dropped down slowly, and put my sword down, I knew that they hadn't asked that, but I knew it would was coming. I then stood up, and hold my hands up again.

I heard movement behind me, as Cody put his sword down as well. He stood up and raised his hands.

"Why are you here?" questioned one of the masked people. His voice was husk, and deep.

"We-we came to town trying to find supplies. Bu-but all of our stuff got stolen, and we found this place and didn't remember the door, the bright red one," I explained, still holding my hands up. The one in front motioned behind him.

"Get the door," He said. His voice was far softer then the first persons. The guy who spoke first nodded, and quickly walked backwards. After a few moments, the first guy came back.

"Door closed," He stated plainly.

The one who seemed to be the leader, pulled off the mask, revealing a feminine face. "Looks like we finally found some civilians," She said, smiling. She had blonde hair, that was cut short, probably so that she could wear the mask.

The person who closed the door, pulled off his mask as well. His hair was buzzed, and his face was heavily scarred. He had light blue eyes.

The last one, pulled his mask off as well, he had red hair, and light green eyes. His face was rather pale. Immediately, his eyes locked on my arm, still bleeding. He quickly raised his gun.

"He's been bit!" He yelled out.

"No I haven't!" I yelled back. "Some thing in a hood pounced on me, and scratched me with its claws!" The guy kept his gun pointed at me.

"Take off your shirt," He stated plainly. The girl looked at him, as if she wanted to say something, but didn't. I reached down, and pulled up my shirt. Once it was off, I went to the remains of my sleeve that were tied around the wound.

I pulled it off slowly, as the pain in it got worse. It was still pretty bad, but in honesty, I had forgotten about it while I was trying to survive. I looked at it, seeing the three gashes in my arm. They weren't that deep, maybe half an inch, but it had bleed quite a bit.

"See, it's not a bite," I said plainly. The guy, slowly lowered his weapon.

"Sorry about that, can never be too safe now a days," He said to me. I nodded, it was understandable, I was an outsider after all.

"Karson, take care of his wound," Said the woman. The man with buzzed hair nodded, and motioned for me to follow him. I glanced back at Cody, who only nodded to me, to go. I turned back and started following him.

He led me into the main room, and reached into a draw.

"Who are you people?" I questioned, wanting an answer. He turned to me, as he pulled out gauze medical wrap, along with some disinfectant. I grimaced slightly, at the sight of the disinfectant, but I knew it would be necessary.

I held out my arm to him and he took it. "We're part of the National Guard," Karson said, as he started to slowly pour the disinfectant onto my arm. I let out a light grunt, from the sting.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned him. He stopped pouring it on, and quickly bottled up the last of it, and put it back.

"We were sent here to evac civilians," He said, as he started wrapping the gauze around my gashes. "Though we've hit some walls."

"Like what?" I asked, as the gauze was tightly wrapped around my arm.

"Like, there was this infected, that had a long tongue. As our helicopter was flying away, it sent his tongue out, and got caught in the pilot. The helicopter ended up crashing. It was our only contact, so we're stuck here for now."

"Damn," I said quietly, as Karson tied off the gauze.

"Don't worry, we'll do everything in our power to protect you guys." I shook my head.

"I know, though I'm going to do everything to help out," I said, as he was getting up.

"No," He said plainly. I shook my head.

"Even if you say that, I'll do anything to help out," I said plainly, as I pulled my arm back. He stared at me for a second.

"Stay. Here. When. We. Go. Out." He said, commandingly. I slowly nodded, caving in. I knew how it was going to go, and he was going to keep arguing. "good." He got up, and walked away, back to the other room.

Cody walked through the door, just as Karson was leaving. "They're going to let us stay here," He said plainly, as he walked up to me. "Isn't that good." I was silent for a bit, thinking about our situation. "Drake? Earth to Drake?" Cody said slowly.

"Sorry, was just thinking about that thing that attacked me. And something Karson told me," I said plainly .

"What did he till you?" Cody asked me.

"He said that when their helicopter was leaving, something lashed out, its freak'n tongue, and hit the pilot, and crashed the helicopter," I told him, as I looked to the door. I wasn't sure if I should have been telling it.

"It's tongue?!" Cody questioned surprised.

"Yea, that's what I thought," I said to him. "Makes me think of something."

"What?"

"There are different types of infected," I said to him. "There was the hooded one that we fought, that jumped onto me, and clawed at me. Then there's the one that can attack with it's tongue."

"So, you believe there are different types?" Questioned the red haired National Guardsman.

"It would make sense, to why all of them don't lash out with they're tongues," I said back to him.

"Heh, I'll believe it when I see it," He said as he walked into the bathroom. I heard faint sounds coming from in there, but I didn't pay it any mind. I had no want to know what the hell he was doing in there.

"So what are you two's names?" Questioned the woman, as she walked to both me and Cody.

"I'm, Drake," I said.

"I'm, Cody," Cody said.

"I'm Natasha," Said the woman holding out her hand. I shook it, then Cody did as well.

"Karson's about to start cooking, so we'll be eating in a bit," She said, before walking away.

"Cooking at this time?" I questioned as I pulled out my phone. Somehow in all that happened the screen only cracked, and just barely. It didn't matter, it wasn't a smart phone. I clicked a button, and the time appeared. "Holy shit, it's seven?" I questioned, in shock. It hadn't felt like we had been in town that long, I mean, we had gotten here at three.

"The hell?" Cody said beside me, as he looked to my phone as well. "When the hell did it get so late then?"

"Get use to it, it's called surviving," Said the red haired man, as he came out of the other room. He walked into the room the woman went into.

"It's almost like we're being babysat," I mumbled. Cody nodded in agreement. Don't get me wrong, it was night being guarded, it was almost like we didn't have to worry. Almost. There was still the feeling in the air, that this wasn't real.

Of course I knew it was, but it just felt that way. There was also another feeling, one that no matter what, we weren't safe. No matter what, we were all going to die. I tried to shake both of them off, but they both stayed, no matter what I did.

I kicked an empty can that was on the floor. My thoughts wandered for a second. "Do you think we should put our supplies with there's?" I asked.

"It would probably be for the best," Cody said, as we both walked over to the woman. He held out his backpack to her, as did I.

"It isn't much, but this is the supplies that we've collected," Cody said to her. She smiled and took both of the bags.

"Thank you guys!" Natasha said rather loudly. She went into the kitchen, my guess to put it with the rest of they're supplies. She then came out, after roughly ten minutes. "Do you guys have any questions?"

"What is this place?" I asked.

"It's a bank, idiot," Cody said plainly.

"I mean now. That red door wasn't there before," I stated plainly.

"Oh, this is a safe house," Said Natasha, as she looked around. "They were put up by CEDA. They're meant for survivors like us. The doors are reenforced, to the point where it would take a lot to get through them. They chose places that seemed like good ideas. Though I've seen some of them broken through somehow, though I'm not sure how."

"CEDA?" I questioned. I'd never heard of them.

"They were made by the government, to counteract environmental disasters, which is what this is. Though I have some doubts. Last I heard of them, they were doing research on the Green Flu. Though I haven't heard anything since we got stuck here."

"That's interesting," I said plainly, as I looked her in the eyes. I wasn't sure how much of what she said was the truth. I mean, wouldn't it be better if someone who was studying virus's, not disasters to study it.

"It is? It's boring to me," Natasha said. I heard a slight moan, and turned to the red door, to see a infected standing there, trying to reach in to us. I sighed slightly, even in the safe house, they'd come to find us.

Natasha, took aim with her gun, as I walked to the door.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," I said, as I pulled out a screwdriver. As I got to the door, I stabbed through the blinders, into the infected's eye. The creature stopped moving, as I pulled the screwdriver out of it's head. The body fell to the ground, unmoving.

She lowered her gun, before looking at me. "You were still armed?" She questioned me.

"Yea, wasn't all to sure if we could trust you, when you had the guns pointed at us and all," I stated plainly. Cody nodded. "I mean, say the roles were reversed, would you have put down your weapons?"

"...Probably not," She agreed. "Though it would have been better if you guys had a gun." I grinned slightly, before she gave me a look. But before she could say anything Karson came out of the kitchen.

"Food's done," He said as all of us. We all went in there, and ate in silence. It wasn't much, just some food that wasn't going to last, since it wasn't nonperishable, so it wouldn't last. It was mac and cheese.

After we were done eating, I looked at my phone again, seeing that it was now eight at night. "I'll get the first shift tonight, Karson, you'll get the second, and Emmit, you can get the last shift," Natasha said, to the other two men. She then turned to us. "Since you two aren't soldiers, you'll be sleeping the night."

I nodded to her, as she led us out of the kitchen, and into the last room we haven't been in. In there, were tons of sleeping bags, along with clothing, in all shapes and sizes.

"This is the room we've been sleeping in. It's also the clothing room, though if you'd rather sleep in a different room, you can take two of the sleeping bags out, and move them to a different room," Natasha said to us. I nodded. I grabbed up a sleeping bag, before walked out of the room. I just didn't like how it was.

I placed mine in the main room, and quickly laid down in it, I climbed into it, and nearly passed out, from how tired I was. I hadn't noticed it till then, but I was exhausted, with all that happened today. It was my first day dealing with the infected in person. I lost my house, the ride me and Cody had, got attacked by a new breed. Met some Guardsmen, found a slightly safer place, it was just all to much for one day.

_Day 6_

My eyes shot open, to the sound of the door. I quickly reached into my pocket, on instinct, and pulled out the screwdriver as I got up out of the sleeping bag. I held it tightly in my hands, as I turned to the door, only to see Emmit walking in.

"No need to panic, idiot," he said plainly. "Don't open doors after all."

"I didn't know that, yesterday was the first day I'd seen any in person," I stated, as I sat back down.

"Really?" He laughed. "How the hell were you able to manage that?"

"My house was farther away from town, and it took them till yesterday to get there. Though my house quickly got flooded with the ones that attacked. They fucking ripped all my traps easily."

"They do that. There isn't much that can stop them," Emmit said. I nodded, in agreement. They ripped through my doors easily. "They don't even stop from bullets often."

"The only thing I've seen stop them is something hitting them hard enough in the head," I said back. He nodded.

"That does seem to stop them." we sat around for a few minutes, before the other two Guardsmen walked in.

"We're going to go looking for more survivors. You and Cody are to stay here," Said Natasha. I slowly nodded to her, as she, Karson, and Emmit, left. I sighed, as I leaned against the wall. There wasn't really much to do in here, something that I was going to need to get use too. I sighed, as I sat against the wall.

Hours went by in a blur, nothing really happening, or at least, not till they were coming back.

"Open the door!" I heard Natasha yell out. I quickly moved from across the room, reaching for the deadbolt lock. I quickly pulled open the door, as she rushed in, followed by Emmit. Emmit slammed the door shut, and quickly locked it.

"Hide," He whispered, as he moved to the kitchen, Cody and I ducked down by the door, both holding a sword. Something smashed against the door, growling loudly. I couldn't understand it of course, who could?

Natasha, had apparently ducked in front of the door, and held out a handgun, as if she was going to aim at the creature, and fire at it. After a few seconds, the creature stopped smashing against the door, and started walking away.

Or at least I thought.

As I was standing up, it suddenly smashed against the door again. In surprise, I stabbed at it from behind the shades of the door. I felt my sword hit something hard, as I locked eyes on the creature. It had a huge right arm, which is what my sword had made contact with. The creature had the remains of a t-shirt on, and jeans, that were starting to split.

I pulled my sword back, or at least tried to. The creature grabbed it with its left hand, and pulled back, smashing me against the door. It let out a growl, as if trying to say something, before I fell to the ground.

I let go of the blade, and it slid though the shades. As it did, Natasha stood up, and fired at the creatures head. The creature suddenly went limp, and dropped to the ground, hopefully dead. I felt my head, feeling a trickle blood run down my face.

"Are you okay?" Asked Natasha, as he turned my head to her. I ignored what she said.

"Where's Karson?" I asked.

"He...got attacked by the thing with the tongue. It was on a building, and we couldn't see it till it was to late. It had grabbed Karson by the neck, and pulled him into the buildings above. All we were able to do, was try to get up, as we listened to his screams."

"They died out right before that creature attacked us. We rushed here as soon as we could, the thing, nearly killed us. It...it just kept charging at us." She walked out of the room after saying that, to stunned to continue.

"This went from bad to worse," Cody said beside me.

"Tell me about it."

_Day 7_

My eyes opened fast, as I heard a strange sound at the door. I turned to the door, to see a infected standing there, trying to get in. I quickly rose off of the ground, shocked. _How did it find us?_ I asked myself.

It was looking at me, as if trying to get me to open the door for it. I heard a slight growl come from it. As it sat there, I got a better look at it. Though it had a hoodie on, the hood was barely over its face. I could see bright yellow eyes looking back at me. I could faintly see its hair, it was buzzed.

My eyes widened, as I stared at it. At him. "K-Karson?" I questioned the creature.

**S/N: If there's any confusion, please tell me, and I'll do my best to clear it up. If you're wondering about the why I'm handling the special infected, the way it's done in this story is that you change into either one of them, or a common. The reason why I'm saying that, is because I've seen some stories where the zombies evolve into the special infected.**

**That's also why the world fell into chaos fast. With the chance of special infected from the beginning, that would mean, chances of something like a Tank spawning in a city, could lead it to quickly fall, and that's just with Tanks.**

**So that's how in this everything quickly fell. I have some thoughts for this story, just hoping I can make the story decently long. I have quite a few ideas ready, but I don't wanna rush them, like I usually end up doing.**

**Please Review! I enjoy reading them, and they give me more of a drive me to write faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

**S/N: Welcome back to another entry of Surviving the Infection! I'm glad to be writing again, This seems to be a rather easy story for me to write right now, hopefully it stays that way for a while.**

**Disclaimer: As said before, only thing I own is the OC's. Everything else mentioned in this story is owned by the respective companies.**

**Also, if you see this – it means I'm changing POV. **

Chapter 4

_Day 7 Continued_

Karson, grinned slightly, as I spoke his name. It shocked me. He motioned for me to open the door. I shook my head and he glared at me. He growled rather loudly, as I kept my eyes trained on him. He banged on the door.

"I'm not letting you in," I said to him plainly. He growled even louder then before. I reached for my screwdriver. We hadn't been out since the day before, mainly because we didn't know if that thing was really dead, so I hadn't gotten my sword back yet.

As he saw me pulling up my screwdriver he backed away. Suddenly, I heard a blasting sound from behind me, and Karson was flung backwards slightly, before dropping to the ground. He didn't get back up.

I turned fast, seeing Emmit, holding his gun up. "What the hell happened?" Questioned Natasha, as she walked out of the clothes room. That night, we have anyone standing watch, in case something with a long tongue tried to attack again.

"There was an infected at the door, and Drake here was talking to it," Emmit said plainly, as he looked at me. He was eying me, probably because I was injured the other day.

"Talking to it?" Questioned Cody, as he leaned up.

"It was Karson," I said to them.

"Karson?" Questioned Natasha shocked.

"He was clearly an infected," Emmit said. "He was standing there growling at us."

"He was trying to get me to open the door," I said, slightly in shock.

"What do you mean?" Questioned Emmit, his eyes locked on my. He hadn't lowered his gun yet.

"When I first woke up, he was standing there, growling quietly. When I said his name, out of shock that he was already one of them, he smiled at me, as if knowing it. He then motioned for me to open the door, by pointing at where the deadbolt was."

"That...makes no sense," Natasha stated, staring at me. Emmit aimed his gun.

"It does to me," He said plainly, as he aimed it at me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I questioned, stepping backwards. He kept his gun trained on me. It looked automatic, but I had no clue.

"Those weren't gashes were they?" He said, as he kept the gun aimed at me. "You've been infected this whole time."

"What the hell are you talking about? They were claw marks!" I yelled.

"I can vouch on that part, he as only clawed at," Cody said, as he was now fully standing up. His hand was in his left pocket, clenched tightly.

"Then maybe we were wrong, and they're scratches can infect too. I don't care how it happened, but you are infected," Emmit continued. "You were talking to it really. You were able to understand it. He didn't motion for the door, he told you to open the door, in his growls."

"No he fucking didn't! Or if he did, I don't know! I don't understand the infected!" I screamed at him. Cody even was giving me a slightly doubting look now. Natasha, was slowly raising her gun, choosing to believe her teammate over me.

Cody turned to me, and slowly raised his gun, aiming it at me.

"Even you, Cody?" I questioned. He smiled slightly. I glared at all of them.

"Die infect scum," Emmit said, as he was about to fire. Suddenly Cody turned, and fired a bullet at Emmit. It clipped him in the shoulder, making him miss he mark, and fire into the wall. Natasha quickly raised her gun, as Cody rushed into the kitchen. I ducked down, gripping my screwdriver tightly, as I moved forward, ready to stab Emmit with me screwdriver.

He sharply turned to me, grinning. My eyes opened wide. I barely moved out of the way, as he unloaded is gun at me. Natasha was making a move for the kitchen, gun raised, ready to shoot Cody. The door slowly opened, as Emmit's gun ran out of bullets.

"Shit!" I heard him yell out. I quickly rushed at him, kicking him in the face. He fell to the ground, as Natasha turned around. Cody grabbed her from behind, and knocked her gun out of her grip. I quickly grabbed it, and pulled it up, pulling it off of her. I didn't take time to put the strap around me.

I quickly turned and aimed it at Emmit. He was getting off of the ground, till he noticed what happened. He slowly, raised both of his arms into the air.

"Bastard," I mumbled to him.

"Infected scum," He said back.

"I'm not infected, even if you believe so. Now get into the clothes room," I commanded. He slowly got off of the ground, and slowly walked to the room, and walked in. I turned back to Cody, who was holding Natasha as a human shield, his handgun beside her head, pointed at the door.

"I'll grab the supplies we brought," I stated plainly, as I walked into the kitchen. I quickly found both of our backpacks, and saw that our supplies were still in them. I heaved both of them over my shoulders, and walked out of the kitchen.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Questioned Natasha, who was still being held by Cody.

"Because Emmit tried to kill me. I refuse to die," I stated.

"And you Cody?" She asked, posing him the same question.

"What was to stop me from being singled out next?" He asked her, as he walked to the door, holding her close to him.

"..." She went silent, I think understanding why we were doing this better now. As I made it to the door, I picked up Cody's sword. I held it to my side, as I undid the deadbolt. I opened the door and walked out. Cody started to do the same, but the clothes room door started to open slowly. Cody fired a single round at it, and Emmit quickly closed it again.

He hit Natasha with the butt of the gun, knocking her to the ground. He quickly turned around and rushed out of the safe room, barely closing the door. He picked up the sword I had tied to use to kill the Charger, as I now dubbed it from Natasha's description of it.

We quickly stepped over it, and grabbed Karson's corpse. I quickly searched it for ammo, turning up two clips, while Cody grabbed the gun, that had still been on his body. As I got a closer look, I could see that the bullet hadn't hit him in the forehead.

"I don't know if you're alive or not, but if you are, doors open now," I said to him, or maybe a corpse, I don't know which. I quickly started rushing away. I knew that Emmit would come out of the clothes room soon, and if either of us were nearby, he'd probably try and kill us.

We rushed down the highway, that was littered with cars and bodies. The mayhem of a week ago...it'd only been a week, and already the world descended into chaos. How could it have happened so fast. Just a week ago, we hadn't even known about the Green Flu.

Just a week ago, I was gaming in my room, playing Fatal Frame . Now here me and Cody are, trying to survive in this new world. Remade into this new world...this world of death. Barely any thoughts went through my head. One of them bothered me the most. _Am I going to remain sane?_

I had questioned myself with it countless times before, but never got an answer.

"Do you think we are far enough away?" Cody questioned me. I shook my head.

"Probably not," I stated. We had been running for a few hours now, and we were only like a ten minute drive from the bank. Thankfully, they didn't have a car, so if they wanted to attack us, then it would take time.

Somehow we hadn't found any infected, thankfully, it wasn't crowded around where we had lived, they seemed to be at least slightly scarce, for now. I looked over to my right, seeing a super store.

"Think there could be any food in there?" I asked, knowing that there was probably at least some.

"Maybe, though I have a feeling, that it won't have much," Cody said. "Many people might have tried to go there."

"Which means there might be survivor's as well," I said back.

"Which could be hostile as well, like the soldiers," Cody said back. I thought about it. At the first thought of trouble, they were quick to try and kill me, and Cody. I shook the thought off.

"We should at least give it a try," I said back.

"What if there are infected in there?"

"Then we'll either kill them, or escape them."

He shook his head. "I still don't think it's a good idea."

"Then don't follow me," I said plainly to him, as I started walking over to it. I looked around, slowly for the infected. I didn't want to be attacked and bitten. I would survive. I got to the sliding glass doors, which I climbed through, since it already seemed busted.

The power seemed to still be one, but it must have been running low, since the light's seemed to barely be working. The place was rather dark, and things were thrown around, like it had been searched through.

It didn't matter, the food was never in the front of the place. I walked to the left. I'd been here many of times, I knew right where the food would be. I past the produce section, which now contained, barely any food, and it was all rotted.

I walked past it, trying to ignore the stench. It had gotten easier, I mean, the whole outside reeked, with the smell of decay. I walked past the freezer section, surprised that most of it was missing. I shook my head, at how idiotic some people could be.

I walked through it, going farther back. The food that didn't need to be refrigerated was farther back. I walked past a 24 pack of Dr. Pepper. I then stopped, staring at it for a second. It was my favorite soda. I looked both ways, and slowly opened it. I grabbed a few soda's out, and stuck them in the bag.

I heard a sound, of something walking. I quickly turned, and crouched down, as someone, or thing walked around the corner, it was so dark, that I couldn't tell which it was. It could have been either of them.

It looked both ways, before crouching down as well. It seemed to be smelling the air. I looked around, and I really hoped that I was close enough to the ground, and that the lights were bad enough, that it couldn't see me.

It snarled before turning around, and crawling away. I sat still for several more minutes, doing my best to remain silent. After a few more minutes, I got up, slowly. I continued slowly walking down the bath to the food I wanted, while taking extra care to not make any noise.

I found the can food section, and slowly walked over to it. I didn't pay attention to what I grabbed, now was not the time to be picky when it came to food. There weren't much though, only three cans still remained. I sighed, as I put the last of them into the bag, before turning around. I looked around, making sure there weren't any infected, as I slowly started walking back. I saw nothing, so I slowly started walking back, hoping to get out without any problems.

I crouched down, as I walked, hoping it would make me less likely to be seen, since I was in the darkness, mostly. I crouch walked to the end if the aisle, to where the rotting vegetables and fruit were. I looked around the corner of it, seeing nothing.

I slowly walked, back to the entrance, trying to make sure of the infected wouldn't surprise me. I walked as silently as I could to the entrance. I was doing well, until I accidentally kicked a cart. It moved a few inches, squeaking the whole time.

I heard tons of feral growls echo around the store. "Shit," I mumbled, as I rushed to the broken glass doors. I climbed through, accidentally cutting my arm in the process. "Damn," I said loudly, as I continued rushing from the store.

My eyes opened wide, as I made it to highway. "Cody?" I questioned loudly. I got no response. I was alone out here.

A hunter let out an angry scream. Prey had somehow escaped it's hunting ground. It was standing on top of one of the counters. It was on all fours, crouched down, looking to where the sound had come from.

It had seen the prey rushing out after the sound. The hunter had thought that it'd smelled prey earlier, but wasn't able to track it due to all the colliding smells. It growled to itself. Nothing was allowed to escape it, it wouldn't allow it. It jumped off of the counter, rushing for the door.

The prey was going to be its, no matter what.

I had been running for what seemed like hours now. There were times when I thought that I lost them, only for them to come out of nowhere again. Which sucked counting that sometimes it would be more then ten minutes between them finding me again. The only good thing about it was that I got a break and time to rest, which I think is the only reason that I had managed to keep running for so long. My phone died, so I couldn't even keep track of the time. I could still hear a horde behind me, as I kept running. I was beyond tired, but I refused to stop. I knew I was slowing down, I had been for a while now.

The only reason why I hadn't been caught yet was because I kept running through crashed cars, trying to evade them. Thankfully, I was quick going through the crashed car, going through the passenger side door, and out the driver side.

Thankfully, it seemed that either when they crashed, they either got out before getting killed, or what ever killed them, dragged them out of the car before killing. Which ever it was, it let me escape the common this long. I held my sword tightly, as I ran. If anything came, it would be my only quick defense.

I caught sight of a house, in the distance. A bright red door was in the doorway. I used the last of my strength to sprint to it, as I felt my legs start to fail me. The windows of the house, had bars on them. I made it to the door, as the infected were only a bit behind me. I pushed on the door, to find it not opening.

"Why the hell isn't it opening?" I questioned out loud. I turned around, seeing the infected advancing on me. "Shit!" I yelled out, as I pulled out the assault rifle. I fired into the crowd, doing my best to keep them back.

They were still advancing, climbing over each of they're fallen. I was pressed against the door, as my gun clicked.

"Fuck!" I yelled out, as I dropped it. It hung around my body do to the strap. I grabbed the sword off of the ground, where I had dropped it. As I readied it, the door behind me gave, and I fell into the building. The door was quickly closed and locked as I fell in.

"Are you okay?" Asked the person at the door. It was darker then I was expecting in here, but I could make out long hair, and the voice sounded feminine.

"Yea...thanks," I said, as I got up, only to quickly fall down again. The person caught me, and was barely holding me up. "Sorry," I started. "I've been running for a few hours." The growls of the creatures, could be heard loudly, as they tried to reach though the window.

I stared at them, thinking of how I almost became they're meal.

"Really? How'd you manage that?" Questioned the woman, surprised.

"I ran though lots off obstacles, mainly crashed cars," I said to her. "Though I almost didn't make it." I ejected the clip of the assault rifle, as I pulled out another one. I hadn't given on to Cody, before he disappeared, so I had one spare clip.

"What? Where'd you get that?" She asked, surprised.

"Some soldiers tried killing me and one of my friends, we got this from them."

"You took down soldiers?!"

"No...only reason we had lived was because we had one of them hostage, when they turned on us. So we got one from the hostage, as well as the one that died the night before," I told her. The infected were still growling at us from the door, but it was getting quieter, as they realized they weren't making it in. The woman reached for the wall, and flipped a switch.

Suddenly the room, was filled with light. I closed my eyes fast, but slowly opened them. The woman was wearing a plain black shirt, and jeans. She had black hair, that went all the way down her back, and had green eyes.

She stared at me, but I noticed her gaze wasn't exactly at me, as much as it was on my arm.

"Don't worry, it's not a bite," I said, as I reached for the gauze. I undid it, showing the three deep cuts the crawling creature had done. "Some creature that was crawling around attacked me."

"A Hunter?" She asked.

"I don't know. I've never thought of giving them names. Or heard any names for them."

"Was it crawling around on the ground, and wearing a hoodie?" I nodded. "Yea, that's a Hunter. Though most of the time they travel in packs."

"Not this one, it was by itself."

"Then you must have found it before it found a pack to join. They're one of the strong ones."

"So there are more," I said, smiling. "The soldiers didn't believe that theory when I thought it up."

"Only reason I really know is because of graffiti that was on the wall of this place." I looked to the walls, seeing what she had been talking about. All over the walls, were stuff written, by what I presume to be survivors.

I walked over to a section, that had in big letters INFECTED above it.

_We all know that there's more then common ones right?_

_Yea, or at least I'm pretty sure. There were these jumping ones I called Hunters. They jump around a lot, and most of the time are in packs of at least four. They seem to be stronger then the regular infected._

_There are also these ones that I call Smokers, because of them being covered in a cloud of smoke. They tend to cough a lot. They have long tongues, that can stretch really far. They'll use it to climb, along with capture food._

_I know one that hasn't been listed yet. It's really creepy. It's tiny and hunched over. It likes to jump on peoples heads for some reason, and pull them into other infected, or into dark places. They laugh like manics. I've been calling Jockeys_

_There are these really fat ones I've seen. They tend to vomit on people. It seems that the vomit attracts the common ones, from miles around. I've taken to calling them Boomers, since they explode when they're shot at. Just make sure you're not close to them, since they seem to explode into the vomit._

_One that I've seen a lot, I've called Charger. All I've seen them do is charge, and punch. They have one huge arm, along with one small arm. They can be quite brutal, but I've never seen them break into a safe house._

_There are these ones that are literally like tank zombies, so I call them that. Tanks are extremely buff, and can pick up chunks of the ground, with ease. I've seen them break into a safe house with a single punch._

_Have you heard the crying bitches? I've called them Witches, but they sit around in dark places and cry. They don't look infected, and just sit around crying, unless you shine light at them, mainly into they're face, or get to close. They'll let out a scream, and start charging at the one that disturbed them. And keep on attacking till they die._

_Then there is one that spits a lot. The Spitter spits some kind of acid, that for some reason, only dissolves uninfected flesh. Avoid the acid at all costs!_

_There's one that I've seen, but it seems even rarer then the other kinds. They scream, which is why I call them Screamers. They're scream echos around, and attacks the common ones. Much like a Boomer does. They hide after screaming, and they're good at it. One thing that's at least better about them, is since you're not covered with vomit, if you're fast enough, the infected won't find you._

My eyes widened. I hadn't expected there to be this many unique types of infected.

"So many of then," I mumbled.

"I know. By the way, what's your name?" The woman asked.

"My name is Drake, yours?"

"Emma," She said, smiling. "You're the first human I've seen in a long time."

"It's only been seven days. Hasn't been that long."

"It's only been seven days!?" She questioned loudly, shocked. That infected at the door growled again, as they tried breaking in.

"Yea, or at least that's what my phone said before it died today." She sighed loudly.

"Are there any supplies here?" I asked her. She nodded.

"There's a lot of can food, and sleeping bags, along with tools, like hammers and all."

"That's good," I said, as I put my bags down. Cody hadn't taken the one from me, so I had them both. _I hope he's okay._ I thought, as I looked to here.

"Where are the supplies?" I asked.

"The kitchen is over there," She said, pointing to a door. I walked into there, and started taking my stuff out, adding them to the pile. It wasn't much to bring, but I had lots of soda and energy drinks to add. She walked in as I was doing this.

"Anything good to eat in there?" She asked, eagerly. I pulled out some beef jerky.

"You like this?" I asked. She shook her head. I left that near me, cause I was going to eat it then. I pulled out the bags of Jelly Flops (For those of you who don't know, they're the defects of Jelly Bellies), Nerds, and Snickers. Her eyes let up, as she grabbed them out of my hands.

"I take that as a yes," I said, while grinning. She nodded, as she broke into one of the bags. "Want something to drink to?" I questioned. She nodded eagerly. "Energy drink or soda?"

"Mountain Dew if you have it," She said. I rummaged around the bag, finding some Mountain Dew. I handed to her, while she was smiling. "Thank you!" She yelled out. She started eating, and drinking really fast. I grinned at her, as I opened up the beef jerky, and started eating it.

We ate in silence, both to hungry to really speak. Once we were done eating, it was getting darker.

"Do you have any sleeping bags?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"We don't have sleeping bags here, but there are a few beds." She led me upstairs, to a room. "You can have this one." She said. I nodded, and went in, seeing a big bed. I went to sleep.


End file.
